Amy Rose (Sonic Boom)
|Zdolności = |Przynależność = Team Sonic|Lubi = |Nie lubi = |Skóra = Kremowa}}'Amy Rose ' – antropomorficzna różowa jeżyca pojawiająca się w serii ''Sonic Boom. Amy stanowi kręgosłup Team Sonic. Specjalizuje się w psychologii, archeologii i akrobatyce. W walce posługuje się swoim wielkim młotkiem. Sekretnie zakochana w Sonicu. Utworzenie Podczas przeprojektowywania Amy, twórcom zależało na zrobieniu z niej bardziej uzdolnionej postaci. Ubiór Amy również miał odzwierciedlać jej zmianę, podkreślając umiejętności bojowe w posługiwaniu się młotem. Bandaże sportowe inspirowane są pięściarzami i amerykańskimi piłkarzami. Mają dodać postaci heroizmu i pokazać, że w przeciwieństwie do złoczyńców, Amy nie jest próżna, lub zarozumiała. Historia Gry Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Amy, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles ścigali Doktora Eggmana. Po drodze do walki włączył się również Metal Sonic. W trakcie pościgu bohaterowie dotarli pod starożytny grobowiec, na którego drzwiach namalowane były malowidła przedstawiające niebieskiego jeża i żółtego lisa. Bohaterowie otworzyli drzwi do grobowca, aby uciec przed Metal Soniciem i robotami Eggmana. Wewnątrz bohaterowie przypadkowo zbudzili Lyrica. Lyric uwięził bohaterów i zebrał swoje roboty, opuszczając grobowiec. Bohaterowie wydostali się z pułapki Lyrica i przerobili liny, którymi byli związani, na Enerbeam. Team Sonic udali się następnie do Cliffa, który wyjawił im, że Lyric jest ostatnim przedstawicielem Starożytnych. W dawnych czasach próbował zmechanizować cały świat, za co został uwięziony. Bohaterowie ruszyli zatrzymać Lyrica przed zdobyciem Chaos Crystals. Podczas szukania drugiego kryształu rozdzielili się. Amy poszła z Knucklesem. Po drodze spotkali MAIA, robota który zbuntował się przeciwko Lyricowi. MAIA pomogła znaleźć Sonicowi i Tailsowi jeden z kryształów, a Amy i Knuckles znaleźli kolejny. Team Sonic ruszyli następnie, aby odzyskać pozostałe kryształy. Doktor Eggman i Lyric połączyli siły na krótko, aby powstrzymać bohaterów. Knuckles i jego przyjaciele wydostali się jednak ze wszystkich pułapek. Po drodze byli również świadkami pojedynku Lyrica i Eggmana. Musieli również pokonać Eggmana i jego nowego robota, a także Metal Sonica którego przeprogramował Lyric. Po zebraniu ostatniego kryształu armia Lyrica otoczyła ich, domagając się oddania kryształów. Sonic nie zgodził się jednak, ale Amy i pozostali przyjaciele oddali kryształy, aby jeżowi nic się nie stało. Mimo wszystko, Lyric kazał swoim robotom otworzyć ogień. Na szczęście, Sonic przetrwał. Cały Team Sonic ruszył następnie do walki z Lyriciem. W trakcie bitwy bohaterowie zostali związani przez Lyrica, ale Eggman pomógł im, oddając ostatni strzał ze swojej maszyny. Kiedy Lyric był ogłuszony, Team Sonic wspólnymi siłami związali Lyrica i odebrali mu urządzenie technopatyczne. Krótko po tym ujrzeli w oddali Shadowa, który niechętnie pochwalił ich osiągnięcie. Bohaterowie wrócili do wioski, aby świętować zwycięstwo. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal W pewnych starożytnych ruinach Amy odkryła manuskrypty, opisujące historię i miejsce, w którym znajdował się Lost Crystal of Power. Amy, wraz ze swoją drużyną, ocaliła Sticks spod sterty głazów. Zignorowała jej ostrzeżenie o zbliżającej się armii i ruszyła na poszukiwania kryształu. Amy wzięła na wyprawę Knucklesa, który jednak zaczął ją irytować. Amy kazała mu zostać na straży i sama ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Przemierzając kolejne wyspy wpadła w zasadzkę Lyrica - starożytnego złego węża. W trakcie walki Amy kontaktowała się z Soniciem. Lyric wykorzystał jej nieuwagę i założył jej na głowę urządzenie do kontrolowania umysłów. Amy została porwana przez Lyrica, który zaczął powoli wydobywać z niej informacje na temat starożytnego kryształu. Amy opierała się Lyricowi, aż w końcu z pomocą przybył jej Team Sonic. Bohaterowie wspólnie odnaleźli węża i stanęli z nim do walki. Złoczyńca uwięził jednak bohaterów. Sonic pokonał Lyrica i ocalił przyjaciół. Zły wąż miał jednak jeszcze jedną sztuczkę w zanadrzu i aktywował wielkiego robota, który miał zgładzić bohaterów. Na szczęście przybył Shadow, który zniszczył maszynę i kopnął Lyrica. Wąż wypadł ze swojej fortecy. Amy nie była do końca usatysfakcjonowana, ponieważ sama chciała zrewanżować się na Lyricu. Została jednak pocieszona przez Sticks, która doceniła współpracę całej drużyny. Bohaterowie postanowili więc wrócić do domu. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Team Sonic zauważyli dziwne anomalie pogodowe, które mogłyby zagrozić światu jeśli nie zostałyby naprawione. Amy i Sonic udali się do Kodiak Frontier, aby zebrać informacje potrzebne dla Tailsa. Odkryli tam gejzer, który po wystrzeleniu nasycił ich komunikatory mocami ognia i lodu. Amy i Sonic wykorzystali nowe zdolności do zatkania gejzeru. Tails powiedział im, że zamykanie gejzerów osłabia anomalie. Amy i Sonic postanowili zamknąć pozostałe gejzery, ale próbował im w tym przeszkodzić mały robot - D-Fekt. Robot dysponował nieskończonymi zdolnościami magnetycznymi, które wykorzystał do walki z bohaterami. Po pokonaniu robota, Amy i Sonic spotkali się z Tailsem, który podzielił ich nowe mocy z pozostałymi członkami drużyny. W trakcie dalszych przygód Amy, Sonic i Tails spotkali się z Knucklesem i Sticks i zaczęli ścigać D-Fekta, jednocześnie zatykając wszystkie szczeliny. Wkrótce drużyna dowiedziała się, że gejzery które tworzył D-Fekt zawierały Ragnium. Bohaterowie zdołali założyć mu nadajnik i dzięki temu dostali się do Ragna Rock, gdzie Eggman wydobywał Ragnium i dostarczał do gejzerów. Sonic i Sticks wspólnie pokonali tam D-Fekta, który chciał zniszczyć bohaterów, aby przypodobać się wreszcie Eggmanowi. D-Fekt wymknął się jednak spod kontroli, blokując Eggmana i niszcząc jego kopalnię Ragnium. Sonic uratował następnie Eggmana, choć kosztowało go to nieco własnego zdrowia. Mimo, że kopalnia Ragnium została całkowicie zniszczona, Eggman czuł się zobowiązany wobec bohaterów i oddał im D-Fekta. Po tym jak Tails przeprogramował robota, Amy i jej przyjaciele wrócili do domu. Serial Przeszłość Sezon pierwszy Sezon drugi W innych grach Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom W Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Amy jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Można ją odblokować za 30 czerwonych pierścieni. Zadaniem Amy jest biec na niekończącym się torze, omijając przeszkody i przeciwników, oraz zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Jej specjalna umiejętność to Ring Hammer, która pozwala jej zmieniać przeciwników w pierścienie podczas dashowania. Charakterystyka Osobowość Amy jest mądra, silna, niezależna i pewna siebie. Jest urodzoną liderką i perfekcjonistką. W głębi duszy jest jednak dosyć niepewna i kryje swoje wady, rządząc się w danej grupie. Dodatkowo bywa nieśmiała w okazywaniu innym pewnych uczuć. Amy jest niczym matka dla swojej drużyny: najdłużej zachowuje powagę i stara się panować nad pozostałymi bohaterami, kiedy ci się rozpraszają. Amy jest skora do pomocy i opiekuńcza wobec przyjaciół. Sama uznaje siebie za psychologa i stosuje różne ćwiczenia i zabiegi psychologiczne, aby zmusić ludzi do mówienia otwarcie o swoich uczuciach. Zawsze jako pierwsza zgłasza się do udzielenia pomocy, kiedy ktoś jej potrzebuje. Amy jest prawdziwą mediatorką, starając się zrozumieć obie strony konfliktu i znaleźć korzystny kompromis. Jest optymistyczna i w takim nastawieniu stara się utrzymać własną drużynę. Jej optymizm jest jednak przyczyną często naiwności. Amy jest zwykle bardzo uczynna i sama postrzega siebie jako elegancką damę. Jednak pod tym płaszczykiem Amy chowa swój wybuchowy i niebezpieczny temperament, który można łatwo wyzwolić jeśli się ją sprowokuje. Jest to ciemniejsza strona Amy, cechująca się brutalnością i nieprzebaczalnością. W taki stan nienawiści Amy może popaść jeśli będzie obrażana ona sama, albo jej przyjaciele. Dla kontrastu swojej życzliwości, Amy może być też niemiła i samolubna. Amy odczuwa również dużą niechęć do stereotypów płciowych. Amy jest silnie związana ze swoim młotkiem, który jest dla niej najcenniejszym przedmiotem. Amy utożsamia go z prawdziwym przyjacielem i popadła w depresję i rozpacz kiedy wydawało się, że straciła go na zawsze. Amy posiada również artystyczną duszę. Interesuje się malarstwem i wyrobami rzemieślniczymi. Poza tym zajmuje się recyklingiem i działalnością charytatywną. Wygląd Amy jest różową jeżycą z zielonymi oczami. Na głowie posiada czerwoną opaskę na włosy. Ubiera się w różową spódnicę - posiada także fioletowe bandaże na ramionach, wraz ze złotymi pierścieniami, oraz takie same bandaże na nogach. Amy nosi białe rękawiczki i różowe buty sportowe. Moce i umiejętności Amy jest zdolną akrobatką. Specjalizuje się w balansowaniu na wąskich belkach, a także wykonywaniu różnych trików. Jest także bardzo uzdolniona w sztukach walki, dorównując nawet Knucklesowi. Amy potrafi pokonać przeciwnika, z którym nawet cały Team Sonic nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Jej główną bronią jest żółto-różowy młot. W parze z jej zdolnościami bojowymi idzie również gracja, która pozwala jej wykonywać miażdżące i doskonałe uderzenia. Amy wykorzystuje także swój młot do odbijania się, skakania albo do rzucania nim we wrogów. Amy posiada także doskonałe wyczucie i potrafi blokować ataki nadchodzące nawet spoza jej pola widzenia. Amy jest również zorganizowana. Jako urodzona przywódczyni potrafi szybko opracowywać skuteczne plany. Amy interesuje się historią, a także specjalizuje się w archeologii. Potrafi odczytywać i analizować starożytne teksty. Doskonale gotuje i dekoruje wnętrza. Długi czas przebywania ze Sticks sprawił, że zdobyła bardzo szeroką wiedzę na temat przetrwania w dziczy, chociaż nie tak dużą jak jej przyjaciółka. Amy posiada komunikator, który pozwala jej kontaktować się na odległość ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Urządzenie to posiada także wbudowany laserowy bicz, znany jako Enerbeam. Komunikator może też pochłaniać moce ognia i lodu. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (obiekt westchnień) ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Sticks the Badger (najlepsza przyjaciółka) ** FriendBot * Cliff * Q-N-C * Perci * MAIA * Og * Mighton * Bolts Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog * Lyric the Last Ancient * T.W. Barker * Lightning Bolt Society * Nominatus * Froglodytes * Dixon * Charlie * Mark the Tapir * Dreamcaster * Belinda * Morpho Ciekawostki *Amy trzyma zdjęcie Sonica w swojej torebce. *Amy trzyma w swoim domu akwarium z rybkami. *Amy jest jedyną członkinią Team Sonic, która nie gra na żadnym instrumencie. *Amy posiada przynajmniej 50 albumów na wycinki. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic Boom Kategoria:Kobiety (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Grywalne postacie